doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Karla Falcón
) |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Carmen Donna-Dío (abuela) Olga Donna-Dío (madre) Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (esposo) |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 |pais = México |estado = Activa }} thumb Karla Falcón (n. 29 de julio de 1983) es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, conocida por ser la voz de Ino Yamanaka en el anime Naruto, Buena Niña en ¡Mucha Lucha!, la Dulce Princesa en Hora de aventura, Nya en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu, Stacy en Phineas y Ferb, Yumi en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, a Tori Vega en la serie Victorious a partir de la segunda temporada, Blair Waldorf en la serie Gossip Girl, Soi Fong en Bleach, Jinx en League of Legends, Fawn en las películas de Tinker Bell, Frankie Stein en Monster High a partir de la tercera temporada y por haber doblado a Demi Lovato y Amanda Bynes. Karla es la tercera generación de actrices de voz de gran categoría siendo su abuela una de las pioneras del doblaje en México Doña Carmen Donna-Dío, y es hija de Olga Donna-Dío reconocida actriz y directora de doblaje que siguiera la tradición actoral familiar. Inició en el doblaje a la edad de 3 años, en 1986. Esta casada con el actor Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. Nya.jpeg|Nya de Lego Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Stacy Hirano.png|Stacy de Phineas y Ferb. Princess_Bubblegum_(1).png|La Dulce Princesa de Hora de Aventura. Ino1.png|Ino Yamanaka de Naruto. Soon Bakugan Brawler.jpg|Soon en Bakugan: El Surgimiento de Mechtanium. MHNew (6).png|Frankie de Monster High (Volumen 3-presente). 1288253646080_f.jpg|Yumi en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. 4044363_640px.jpg|Buena Niña en Mucha Lucha Demi lovato.jpg|Karla Falcón ha sido la voz recurrente de Demi Lovato. Amanda_bynes.jpg|Karla Falcón ha sido también la voz recurrente de Amanda Bynes. Filmografía Películas Noomi Rapace * Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Beatrice Louzon * Prometeo (2012) - Dra. Elizabeth Shaw * La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Lisbeth Salander * La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina (2009) - Lisbeth Salander * Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Lisbeth Salander Amanda Bynes * Hairspray (2007) - Penny Pingleton * Una novata en un cuento de hadas (2007) - Sydney White * Una chica en apuros (2006) - Viola Hastings * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) - Daphne Reynolds Rose Byrne *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Kelly Radner *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Dana *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) - Jackie Q Ellen Page * X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat * Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Hayley Stark Jaimie Alexander * Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Sif * El último desafío (2013) - Sarah Torrance * Thor (2011) - Sif Alexandra Daddario *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) - Annabeth Chase *Pase libre (2011) - Paige, la niñera *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Annabeth Chase Meagan Good *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Linda Jackson * Baile urbano (2007) - April * D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras (2004) - Max Victoria Justice * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) - Karen "Wren" DeSantis * Victorious: Encerrados (2012) - Tori Vega * Victorious: Tori va a los Platiniums (2011) - Tori Vega Leighton Meester * Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Jamie * Princesa por accidente (2011) - Meg * Amor a distancia (2010) - Amy Demi Lovato * Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) - Mitchie Torres * Programa de Protección para Princesas (2009) - Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore / Rosie González * Camp Rock (2008) - Mitchie Torres America Ferrera * Una boda de locos (2010) - Lucia Ramirez * Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Carmen Lowell * Amigas inseparables (2005) - Carmen Lowell Anna Popplewell * Las Crónicas de Narnia: La Travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) - Susan Pevensie * Las Crónicas de Narnia: El Principe Caspian (2008) - Susan Pevensie * Las Crónicas de Narnia: El León, la Bruja y el Ropero (2005) - Susan Pevensie Anna Paquin * Historias de familia (2005) - Lili * Ella es así (1999) - Mackenzie Siler * Una difícil decisión (1999) - Alison Kantrowitz Kate Upton *Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Amber *Los tres chiflados (2012) - Hermana Bernice Imogen Poots * Need for Speed: La película (2014) - Julia Maddon * Noche de miedo (2011) - Amy Peterson Portia Doubleday *Ella (2013) - Isabella *Carrie (2013) - Chris Hargensen Emma Roberts *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Casey Mathis / Miller *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Grace Smart Lyndsy Fonseca * Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Katie Deauxma * Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Katie Deauxma Keke Palmer * Rags, el poder de la música (2012) - Kadee Worth * Canción del corazón (2012) - Olivia Hill Mary Elizabeth Winstead * Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) - Mary Todd Lincoln * Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Ramona Flowers Megan Fox * El dictador (2012) - Ella misma * Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Carla Santini Mia Wasikowska ' * Jane Eyre (2011) - Jane Eyre * The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Joni Algood 'Rachel Nichols *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Tamara * G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara Amy Adams ' * The Fighter (2010) - Charlene Fleming * Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Anna Brady 'Margarita Levieva ' * Adventureland (2009) - Lisa P. * Invisible (2007) - Annie Newton 'Juno Temple ' * Diva adolescente (2008) - Jennifer "Drippy" Logan * Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) - Lola Quincey 'Mae Whitman * Noches de tormenta (2008) - Amanda Willis * Boogeyman 2 (2007) - Alison Danielle Panabaker * Mr. Brooks (2007) - Jane Brooks * Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Phoebe North [[Alison Lohman|'Alison Lohman']] * Beowulf (2007) - Úrsula * Los tramposos (2003) - Angela Camilla Belle ''' * Cuando un extraño llama (2006) - Jill Johnson * Un alma en silencio (2005) - Dot '''Otros papeles * Veronica Mars (2014) - Cindy 'Mac' Mackenzie (Tina Majorino) * Si decido quedarme (2014) - Fan en concierto de Adam * Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Teresa Agnes (Kaya Scodelario) Trailer * Tortugas Ninja (2014) - Taylor (Abby Elliott) * Hércules (2014) - Ergenia (Rebecca Ferguson) * Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Madrastra de Wall Street (Aimee Goldsmith) * Godzilla (2014) - Elle Brody (Elizabeth Olsen) *Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Beverly Penn (Jessica Brown Findlay) *Noé (2014) - Voces adicionales *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) - Marisol Vargas (Gabrielle Walsh) *RoboCop (2014) - Jae Kim (Aimee Garcia) *Sólo amigos? (2014) - Nicole (Mackenzie Davis) * Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2013) - Sarah (Hannah Taylor Gordon) * Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales *El corazón de la nación (2013) - Faith (Jana Kramer) * El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Jill * Prisioneros (2013) - Eliza Birch (Zoe Soul) * Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Kit Kat (Lydia Wilson) * Sin escape (2013) - Leanne Magna (Rebecca Budig) * Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Isabelle Lightwood (Jemima West) * La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportera y Voz en avión * The Way, Way Back (2013) - Steph (Zoe Levin) * Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Sorina Luminita (Bar Paly) * El gran Gatsby (2013) - Catherine (Adelaide Clemens) * Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Riley (Gina Carano) * 12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) - Sarah Malloy (Cindy Busby) * Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Segen (Daniella Kertesz) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Voces adicionales * Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Savannah Snow (Tiffany Boone) * A toda madre (2012) - Joyce Margolis (Ari Graynor) y Jessica (Yvonne Strahovski * Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Cruz (Amy Lennox) * Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Victoria Winters / Josette DuPres (Bella Heathcote) * Proyecto X (2012) - Alexis (Alexis Knapp) (2012) * Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) - Madison (Leslie-Anne Huff) * ¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Kelly (Leela Savasta) * Con el diablo adentro (2012) - Isabella Rossi (Fernanda Andrade) * La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Anne (Rachael Taylor) * Año nuevo (2011) - Elise (Lea Michele) * Destino final 5 (2011) - Candice Hooper (Ellen Wroe) * No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Claire (Ashley Williams) * El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) * Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Babydoll (Emily Browning) * Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Samantha O'Hare (Kaley Cuoco) * Súper 8 (2011) - Jen Kaznyk (Amanda Michalka) * Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) - Mia (Michelle Ang) * Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Palmer Dodge (Brooklyn Decker) * Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Debbie (Rashida Jones) * Skyline (2010) - Denise (Crystal Reed) * Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Amy (Emily Tennant) * Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) - Heather (Madison Riley) * 17 otra vez (2009) - Jaime (Katerina Graham) * Hotel para perros (2009) - Heather (Kyla Pratt) * Guerra de novias (2009) - Stacy Kindred (Casey Wilson) * Reinventando a Pete (2009) - Angela Morrissey * American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Dana (Melanie Papalia) * Spectacular! (2009) - Courtney Lane (Tammin Sursok) * El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) - Rebecca (Jessica Carlson) * Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) - Lauren Adler (Caitlin Fitzgerald) * Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Melanie (Noureen DeWulf) * Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) - Tisha (Mamie Gummer) * Miss Marzo (2009) - Cindi Whitehall * Brüno (2009) - Paula Abdul * Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) - Jenny Kido (Mari Koda) * La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) - Mari Collingwood (Sara Paxton) * La piedra mágica (2009) - Bebé (Elizabeth Avellan) * Legalmente rubias (2009) - China * Otis deseos oscuros (2008) - Riley Lawson (Ashley Johnson) * El rockero (2008) - Amelia Stone (Emma Stone) * Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) - Liz Sherman (Selma Blair) * Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) - Lily Ford (Jessica Lucas) * La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Britt (Emily Perkins) * Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Kelly (Krysten Ritter) * Fotografía esto (2008) - Alexa (Lauren Collins) * Que gane el mejor (2008) - Miriam (Marisa Guterman) * Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sadie Jones (Mandy Moore) * Rocket Science (2007) - Ginny Ryerson (Anna Kendrick) * Camino salvaje (2007) - Carine McCandless (Jena Malone) * 30 días de noche (2007) - Denise (Amber Sainsbury) * Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Gloria (Kristin Herrera) * Resident Evil 3: Extinción (2007) - K-Mart (Spencer Locke) * Super cool (2007) - Gaby (Marcela Lentz-Pope) * Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Johanna (Jayne Wisener) * El diario de los muertos (2007) - Tracy Thurman (Amy Ciupak Lalonde) * Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) - Lainey (Nenetzi Scott) * St Trinian's (2007) - Chloe (Antonia Bernath) * Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Sarah (Kierstin Koppel) * American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) - Ashley (Meghan Heffern) * Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Trish (Kelly Vitz) * Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Voces diversas * Sé quién me mató (2007) - Marcia (Jessica Rose) * Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Carly Douglas (Zena Grey) * Factory Girl (2006) - Edie Sedgwick (Sienna Miller) * Aquamarine (2006) - Cecilia Banks (Arielle Kebbel) * Las horas perdidas (2006) - Dream/Veronica (Amy Poehler) * La conquista del honor (2006) - Pauline Harnois (Melanie Lynskey) * Golpe de suerte (2006) - Maggie (Samaire Armstrong) * Destino final 3 (2006) - Julie Christensen (Amanda Crew) * Pisando firme (2006) - Mina Hoyt (Maddy Curley) * Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Kiresha (Giovonnie Samuels) * Puentes rotos (2006) - Dixie Leigh Delton (Lindsey Haun) * Material Girls (2006) - Martinique (Misty Traya) * Wendy Wu: La Princesa Guerrera (2006) - Jessica Dawson (Ellen Woglom) * RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) - Gretchen (Veronika Sztopa) * Pacto infernal (2006) - Kira Snider (Sarah Smyth) * La casa de cera (2005) - Carly (Elisha Cuthbert) * El sonido del trueno (2005) - Janny Krase (Jemina Rooper) * Memorias de una geisha (2005) - Pumpkin (Youki Kudoh) * American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) - Alexis (Angel Lewis) * Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) - Marni (Bethany Joy Galeotti) * Ella está encantada (2004) - Olive (Jennifer Higham) * X-Men 2 (2003) - Kitty Pryde (Katie Stuart) * Ahora sí es amor (2003) - Missy * La cadete Kelly (2002) - Kelly Collins (Hilary Duff) * Carrie (2002) - Helen Shyres (Chelan Simmons) * Pumpkin - Anne Chung (Michelle Krusiec) (2002) * Un amor para recordar (2002) - Tracie (Paz de la Huerta) * Scream 3 (2000) - Martha Meeks (Heather Matarazzo) * Triunfos robados (2000) - Lava (Shamari Fears) (Doblaje original) * Epicentro (2000) - Robyn Foster (Katie Stuart) * Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo (1995) - Princesa Katie (Paloma Baeza) * La montaña embrujada (1995) - Anna (Elisabeth Moss) * Santa Cláusula (1994) - Judy (Paige Tamada) * Los locos Addams II (1993) - Pericles Addams (Jimmy Workman) Películas Animadas Kate Higgins *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Frankie Stein *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Frankie Stein *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Frankie Stein Angela Bartys *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Fawn *Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate - Fawn *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Fawn *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas - Fawn Otros *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Brutilda Torton (Kristen Wiig) (2014) *La gran aventura Lego - Estilo-libre (Elizabeth Banks) (2014) *El Rey León - Nala (Joven) *Toy Story - Hannah *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás - Wendy Darling (niña) *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Eris *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Eris *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Raquel *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas - Raquel *Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Tara Pennington / Odile *Bratz: Pura magia - Kirstee *Hoodwinked Too! - Gretel *Lilo & Stitch - Voz Adicional *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Lucy *La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown - Lucy *Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown - Lucy *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Stacy Hirano (Kelly Hu) *Mi villano favorito 2 - Shannon *¡Mucha Lucha! : El regreso de El Maléfico - Buena Niña Series animadas Tara Strong *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks - Dannan O'Mallard *Fillmore - Ingrid Grey DeLisle *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Yumi *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Ms. Marvel Mary-Kate Olsen *Mary-Kate y Ashley en acción - Mary-Kate/Agente Misty *Los Simpson - Ella misma Otros papeles * Kim Possible - Monique (Raven-Symoné) * Robotboy - Robotgirl * Monster High - Frankie Stein (3ª voz) * ¡Mucha Lucha! - Buena Niña * Locos dieciséis - Jen Masterson (doblaje mexicano) * Hora de aventura - Dulce Princesa y Princesa Hot Dog (2ª voz) * Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - María Hill (temp. 2) * Tres espías sin límites - Madison (un. cap) * Escuela Wayside - Dana * Phineas y Ferb - Stacy Hirano * Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Riyo Chuchi * Meteoro: la nueva generación - Annalise Zazic * Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos - Gracie * Generador Rex - Cricket * Los osos Berenstain (2003) - Hermana * Bratz - Kirstee (Kaley Cuoco) * Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Hellen (3 eps) * Los Pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy / Zoe * ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Camarera en Restaurante * My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Silver Spoon, Twist (2ª voz) * Transformers: Prime - Miko Nakadai * Breadwinners - Rambamboo * Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Drusa * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle * El castigado - Beth * LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Nya * Littlest Pet Shop - Buttercream Sunday * Las locuras de Andy - Voces diversas Anime * Bleach - Soi Fong * Naruto - Ino Yamanaka * Naruto Shippūden - Ino Yamanaka * Hamtaro - Karla * Pokémon - Liza, Nicollete, Matori (2da voz), Skyla * Kirby - Tiff * Espíritu de lucha - Reiko * Corrector Yui - Akiko Yanagi * Zatch Bell - Lori (ep. 8) * Nadja del mañana - Rosemary Applefield * Shinzo - Binka * Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Ukitsu Kankichi * Bakugan - Soon * Yu-Gi-Oh! - Ishizu Ishtar (joven) Series de TV Demi Lovato * Sunny entre Estrellas (2009-2011) - Sunny Munroe * Disney Channel Games 2008 - Demi Lovato * Mientras toca la campana- Charlote Adams * Studio DC: Almost Live - Ella misma * Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma * Grey's Anatomy - Haley May (Temp. 6 ep. 122) Amanda Bynes * Las travesuras de mi hermana (2002-2006) - Holly Tyler * Las aventuras del suspenso (2001) - Danielle Warner * El show de Amanda (1999-2001) - Anfitriona/Varios Skyler Samuels * The Gates - Andie Bates * Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Gigi Hollinsworth * Drake & Josh - Ashley Blake Jaimie Alexander *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Sif *Kyle XY - Jesi XX [[America Ferrera|'America Ferrera']] *Ugly Betty - Betty Suarez *Christine (2012) - Christine Rashida Jones *Construyendo un parque - Ann Perkins voz *La oficina - Karen Fillippeli voz Bianca Lawson * Diarios de vampiros - Emily Bennett * Lindas mentirosas - Maya St. Germain Otros papeles *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Evie (Gemma Forsyth) (2013-) *American Horror Story - Stephanie Boggs *American Horror Story: Asylum - Alma Walker *American Horror Story: Coven - ¿? *Las Brasileñas - Liliane (Mariana Ximenes) * 2 chicas quebradas - Max Black (Kat Dennings) (2012-presente) * Chica indiscreta - Blair Waldorf (Leighton Meester) (2007-2012) * New Girl - Brooke (Katie Cassidy) (2011) * Lost - Nikki Fernandez (Kiele Sanchez) (Temp. 3 ep, 63) * El señor Young - Ivy Young * La familia Salinger - Claudia Salinger (Lacey Chabert) (1ra voz) * La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Cassidy Cornell / Hellen Braidwell (Mae Whitman) (Temp. 9 Cap 11) * Victorious - Voces diversas (temp. 1) Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) (2ª voz) (2011-2013) * O.C. Vidas ajenas - Lindsay Gardner * Colegio del agujero negro - Corrine Baxter * El Misterio de Anubis - Joy Mercer * Laguna Beach - Kristin Cavallari * Veronica Mars - Madison Sinclar y Cindy 'Mac' Mackentire * Lizzie McGuire - Katherine "Kate" Sanders (Ashlie Brillault) * Héroes - Mónica Dawson (Dana Davis) * Zoey 101 - Coco (La Supervisora) * Drake & Josh - Yooka (ep. 3, temp. 3) * iCarly - Valery y Veronica, Nora Dershlit (2 Episodios) * Tal para cual - Ashley Burke (Ashley Olsen) * Hermanos rebeldes - Brooke Davis * Smallville - Sara Conroy * Las aventuras de Merlín - Nimueh * CSI: New York - Voces adicionales * Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Voces adicionales * Cuello blanco - Grace Quinn (Kate Levering) (Temp. 1, cap 12) / Raquel Laroque (Eliza Dushku) (Temp 3 cap 39) (2011) * Dynamo: Magia imposible - Voces adicionales Miniseries * Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fallon (Brittany Drisdelle) (2001) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle Telenovelas Brasileñas Alinne Moraes *Corazón de Estudiante - Rosana *El color del pecado - Moa *Mujeres apasionadas - Clara *Como una Ola - Nina *Dos caras - Silvia *Vivir la vida - Luciana *Las Cariocas - Nadia *Cuento encantado - Cristina Catarina Ávila de Seráfia (Participación especial) *El astro - Lili Leandra Leal *Señora del destino - Maria Claudia *Páginas de la vida - Sabrina Cléo Pires *Cobras y Lagartos - Leticia *América - Lurdinha Mariana Ximenes *La favorita - Lara *Passione - Clara Débora Falabella *CuChiCheos - Isabel *Avenida Brasil - Nina / Rita Otros *El clon - Sonninha (Andressa Katz) Videojuegos *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Raven y Harley Quinn *League of Legends - Jinx Dirección de doblaje Películas *La aparición *Get the Gringo *Prosecuting Casey Anthony *Flicka 3 *Un cuento de invierno * Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota *Lucy Series de TV *Vanessa & Jan *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure *American Horror Story: Coven Series Animadas *Tío Grandpa 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Audiomaster 3000 *Auditel *Art Sound México *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. '' *SDI Media de México - ''Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Karla Falcón ha interpretado a diversos personajes donde ha compartido similitud con Christine Byrd donde sus personajes son mejores amigas, rivales o tienen una conexión colegial, por ejemplo: **En Princesa por accidente ella interpreto el personaje de Meg Kelly-Bennett y Christine a Amanda **En Zoey 101 Karla interpreto a Coco Wexler y Christine a la protagonista Zoey Brooks. **En Escuela Wayside Karla fue la voz de Dana, mientras que Christine prestó su voz a Maurecia. **En las nuevas peliculas de Tinker Bell (franquicia), Karla interpreto el personaje de Fawn y Christine tomo una vez mas el papel protagonico como Tinker Bell. **En la serie animada de Phineas y Ferb Karla interpreta el personaje de Stacy Hirano y Christine a Candace Flynn. **Y en la serie de Anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Karla Falcon doblo el personaje de Ino Yamanaka y Christine Byrd doblo la voz de Sakura Haruno. *Curiosamente los personajes que ambas actrices interpretan en Phineas y Ferb y Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, son mejores amigas y a la vez rivales por motivos similares, como el amor de un chico o destacar en actividades variadas. *En la serie de Anime Hamtaro su personaje (Karla Iwata) se llama tambien Karla. **Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón y Leyla Rangel han doblado a las actrices Lea Michele y Victoria Justice en distintas ocasiones: **Alondra dobla a Victoria en Zoey 101 y la película Spectacular! Leyla en su apárición especial en iCarly y en la serie Victorious, donde fue reemplazada por Karla cuando dejó el pais. **Leyla es la voz de Lea Michele en Glee 3D: La película y las primeras dos temporadas de Glee: buscando la fama, después Alondra la sustituyó por los mismos motivos y Karla le dió voz en la película Año nuevo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Falcón, Karla